


If Nothing Let Me Be There For You

by Try_or_Die (orphan_account)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Gen, Grooming, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Torture, Molestation, One Shot, Parental Leorio Paladiknight, Past Child Abuse, Recovery, not betad we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Try_or_Die
Summary: "Hey Leorio," Gon started.Leorio turned around to look at Gon, "what is it kid?""I know Hisoka never.... touched me, or whatever. But does it still count if someone else did?"__________Leorio worries that Hisoka hurt Gon or Killua, and he ends up learning about other people who did. Now it's his Job to help them. Aka- Leorio is the dad Gon and Killua never had
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 19





	If Nothing Let Me Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> TW- discussions of child abuse, Grooming, pedophila, molestation, and non-consenual touching.
> 
> Nothing graphic but It's there throughout the whole fic, so if any of that triggers you, read a different fic.
> 
> This fic is only like 40% projecting....

Leorio had never considered himself to be a righteous person. He had goals some would consider admirable. But he'd also paid for his fair share of prostitutes. And he'd become quite a skilled at the art of pickpocketing. Though he had learned that from his time on the streets.

  
However, despite Leorios lacking moral compass, he knew right from wrong. And something was very wrong with the clown guy. They had met during the hunter exams, and his distain for the guy had only grown from the stories Kurapika had told him. The man was a pervert. Worse, a pedo.

  
Leorio hated pedos. 

Given, most people hate pedos. But Leorio really hates pedos. Growing up, he'd known a fair share of people who had been taken advantage of by some creep promising cash and stability. That it hadn't happened to him, but some of his friends weren't that lucky.  
  
So when he heard that Hisoka had been near Gon and Killua after the hunter exam he couldn't help but worry.  
  
"Somethings on your mind," Kurapika stated bluntly, inspecting Leorios face with his delicate sturn eyes.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing" Leorio said, head still in space. 

Kurapika stared him down, "I don't think you've ever been this deep in thought before."  
  
"Hey! I'm deep in thought all the time," Leorio defended, "I've just been thinking about the kids," he said _the kids_ like they were his. 

"Is something wrong with Gon and Killua?"  
  
"No, nothings wrong. It's just, you know how they were telling us about Hisoka?"  
  
Kurapika nodded, "yes I remember, he was at Heaven's Areana with them."  
  
"Yea, its just, he's a creep, and I'm worried he did something to them" Leorio admitted, "I don't have any evidence and I doubt it happened but he's a pedo, I can't help but worry."  
  
Kurapika thought for a moment before speaking, "I have to admit, I've worried about that myself" Leorio breathed a sigh of relief, _he wasn't crazy_. "You should probably talk to them, you're better with kids than I am"  
  
"I think I will," Leorio agreed. Kurapika was right, he was better with kids. Kurapika had a very intense aura about him that tended to be off-putting, even to adults. But Leorio worked with kids in the hospital all the time, he had practice talking to them.  
  
The boys were out doing god knows what. But they always agreed to be home for dinner, so Leorio would have to wait for them to come home.  
  
At around five the front door swung open, and the white fluffy haired boy walked through the door. "Hey Kil!" Leorio smiled, "you're here early."  
  
"Yea, I got bored," Leorio then noticed he was not accompanied by his partner in crime.  
  
"Where's Gon?"  
  
"Oh he wanted to stay out a bit longer," Killua shrugged.  
  
Leorio sighed, "you know what we say about the buddy system."  
  
"Who cares old man, Gon's strong he'll be fine on his own" Killua was right, Leorio really wasn’t all that worried about Gon, but it would mean that he would have to talk to them both individually, which was probably better.  
  
"Hey Kil can we talk for a sec?" Leorio said before Killua could go to his room.  
  
"Fine" he sighed walking over to the couch, "what is it?" He asked sitting down.  
  
Leorio took a deep breath joining him on the couch, "I just- I know Hisoka was with you at Heaven's Areana and stuff, and I just had to know if was inappropriate to you or uh.. touched you inappropriatlly."  
  
"Inappropriate? Kinda, but no he didn't assault me or anything," Kil shrugged.  
  
"How was he inappropriate?"  
  
"He liked to stare at our asses" Killua said bluntly.  
  
"I'm sorry he did that, that must have made you uncomfortable," he had read an article that said to _use "I" statements._  
  
"No shit it was uncomfortable," he huffed, crossing his arms, "but it's not like he hurt me or anything."  
  
"Sure, but he still shouldn't have done that, and it's okay if you're upset about it."  
  
"I'm not" Killua spat, "I've been tortured nearly every day since before I could walk, some clown fuck staring at my butt isn't the worst thing in the world." He had mentioned his parents abuse before, but the more details Killua shared, the worse Leorio felt.  
  
"First of all kid, your parents are abusive assholes, and if you ever wanna talk about that I'm here for you," Killua rolled his eyes. "And second of all, just because you've been through worse doesn't mean this can't hurt, and of you really are okay about that fine. But just know it's okay if you're not okay."  
  
"Look man, Hisoka's a creep, but I'll be fine, seriously."  
  
Leorio didn't know if he should believe him. But he wasn't going to get Killua to magically open up. So he let him go.  
  
"Well that went.... well" Kurapika said emerging from out of no where.  
  
"Kurapika?" Leorio leaped back, "were you listening the whole time?"  
  
"I had to be there in case you needed support," he shrugged. "I think you did a good job."  
  
"Kinda... I'm glad Hisoka didn't hurt him, but he just won't talk to me about anything," he signed. Killua had always been a reserved kid. He rarely talked about the abuse he endured at the hand of his family. And even when he did he rarely talked about it like it was a bad thing. Today might have been the first time Killua talked about the abuse in a bad light.  
  
"Killua, is an interesting case," Kurapika began, "for most of his life he didn't have anyone he could talk to, so now that he does it might be hard for him to open up. You have to give it time, he'll open up eventually. Healing takes time."  
  
Kurapika was right. But Leorio was an impatient mess. He just wanted to help him. "I know you want to help him" Kurapika said reading Leorios mind. "But you have to think about him first."  
  
"Yea, okay," Leorio sighed. "What's for dinner?" he asked changing the conversation.  
  
"Its an old Kurta recipe," he smiled solemnly, you could see the pain in his eyes. Latley he'd been trying to introduce them to parts of Kurta culture. Food, prayers, even clothing.  
  
"Oh yum," Leorio smiled, "can't wait!" 

Kurapika began to cook what looked like chicken. With the added seasoning it smelled like heaven itself.  
  
Just then the door flung open with a loud _swing_ Gon's smiling face emerged in the doorway, "hey guys, sorry I was out so late, there was really big fish I wanted to catch. Watch ya cooking Kurapika? Smells delicious" He laughed making his way to the kitchen. 

"Its a traditional Kurta meal, would you like me to teach you how to cook it?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Leorio glanced at Kurapika, "I actually wanted to talk to you Gon."  
  
"Come on can't it wait?" Gon whined.  
  
Leorio sighed, "fine, we'll chat after dinner" it wasn't really an urgent matter.  
  
"Thanks Leorio," Gon beamed, turning to Kurapika, "Alright, how do I do this?" 

Kurapika smiled and began showing him the different seasonings.  
  
Leorio decided to leave them be and went back to his room. He noticed Killua's door was agar, _killua never leaves his door open._ He peaked inside, Killua was on his bed sitting in the fetal position.  
  
"Hey kiddo," Leorio started gently, "you okay? Your doors open."  
  
"I'm fine," Killua said not looking up. Leorio could here him sniffle.  
  
"I know you're not" Leorio said coming into Kil's room. He walked over to his bed, lifting up his head, revealing his red, puffy eyes, "come on kid what's going on?"  
  
Killua looked at him, silent for a moment before talking, "I haven't cried in forever," he almost laughed, "back at ho- the mansion if I cried I lost meal privileges for a month," Leorio was about to interget, but Killua continued, "sometimes I think, _maybe I deserved it_ if I had just been better. Smarter, faster, a better listener... then they wouldn't have hurt me. I mean I know it's not true, it's just... I thought it was okay for so for so long...."  
  
"What your family did to you wasn't okay," Leorio said. "You were just so normalized to it, that you thought it was fair."  
  
"Yea," he shrugged, "still sucks though."  
  
"That I can't deny," Leorio said solemnly. "You had a crappy childhood, and it might take some time to work through, traumas rough, but with time and possibly therapy, it'll get easier."  
  
"But when?"  
  
"Well kiddo, that depends. You've been through a lot, to be honest you may never be completely better."  
  
"Oh, so I'll be this fucked up forever?"  
  
"No, I shouldn't of said that. Trauma I rough and it'll stay with you forever. But it'll get easier to deal with." Leorio corrected.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"You know my friend, Peitro?" 

"Yea, he died didn't he?" 

"He did," Leorio said trying to think of the right words, "well, when he died I was crushed. I became angry, I would blow up at my family at random, then I would go to my room qnd cry my eyes out."  
  
"What's that gotta do with me?"  
  
"Well, I thought that it would never get better. I thought I'd my emotions would be out of control forever. But look at me now, I'm happy and well adjusted and living the dream." He smiled  
  
"Well I dunno how well adjusted you are," he laughed.  
  
"Hey, I'm plenty well adjusted!"  
  
Killua rolled his eyes, "yea whatever old man."  
  
"Dinners ready!" Gon called from the kitchen.  
  
"Be there in a second," Killua yelled back.  
  
Leorio turned to Killua, "I'm glad we had this talk, if you ever wanna talk, I'm here."  
  
"Yea yea," Killua said, exasperated, "let's go get food," and the two walked out to get dinner.  
  
The food was amazing. "Gon is great cook," Kurapika complimented.  
  
"Thanks Kurapika! Aunt Mito taught me, she says _no good husband can't cook,_ " he giggled stuffing his face in the meal.  
  
"Well your mother taught you well," Kurapika smiled. Killua was quiet most of dinner, but he did eat all his food. After the conversation they had he wasn't surprised he was being quiet.  
  
After they cleaned up Leorio started towards the couch, before Gon said something. 

"So Leorio what did you wanna talk about?" Gon asked, smiling.  
  
"Oh right" Leorio had nearly forgot, "lets go to your room." If something did happen Leorio thought it'd be easier for him to talk about it if he was somewhere he was familiar with.  
  
Gon looked a little confused, but he followed Leorio to his room. "Sooo what's up?"  
  
"I was just wondering... I know you were near Hisoka and I was just wondering if he was inappropriate to you ever? Or if he ever touched you, inappropriately?" Gon was quiet for a second. His happy face nearly wiped away. "Gon did something happen?"  
  
"No, Hisoka didn't do anything." Leorio breathed a sigh of relief, but Gon still had something on hid mind.  
  
"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"No, no its nothing."  
  
"Okay..." Leorio said not fully believing him, "let's head back then," he got up and headed towards the door.  
  
"I'm gonna stay here for sec, I'll be out in a minute."  
  
"Okay kiddo, again if you need to talk, I'm here" Leorio said, concerned.  
  
Just as Leorio started to walk away Gon spoke up.  
  
"Hey Leorio," Gon started. 

Leorio turned around to look at Gon, "what is it kid?"  
  
"I know Hisoka never.... touched me, or whatever. But does it still count if someone else did?" 

"Gon did someone hurt you?"  
  
Gon looked down for a moment, "it was a while ago. Back on whale island. There where these all female crews, some took me on dates." He paused for a moment before speaking again, "usually nothing happened. They'd just show me around, or play games or something. But some were... werid."  
  
"How were they werid?"  
  
"Well, uh... some of them would talk about, werid stuff, like sex or kinks and stuff. A couple tried to kiss me."  
  
"I'm sorry that happened."  
  
"One lady, she took me back to her ship. She said she wanted to play a game," his voice got really quiet for a moment, "we went back to her ship. No one else was there. She touched me, she made me get naked, and she made me touch her..." Gon trailed off leaving Leorio in a state of shock. _Gon had been molested._  
  
"Gon, I'm- I'm so sorry"  
  
"I didn't realize it was wrong. I mean I didn't like it, but I thought it was okay. She said it was normal, I thought it was my fault for not liking it."  
  
"Gon, it wasn't your fault."  
  
"I mean, it kinda was. I'm the one who agreed to go on the date, I knew how old she was."  
  
"And she knew how old you were. It wasn't your job to know that it wasn't okay."  
  
"Still feel pretty stupid."  
  
"You're not."  
  
"Feel like it," he shrugged. Leorio never saw Gon like this. He was usually so happy, but now his eyes were watery and solemn.  
  
"Well kiddo I don't know what I can do to convince you. But I'll say it as many times as Kurapika talks about his clan.  
  
This got a chuckle out of the boy, but his smile was quickly drained, "she has my picture you know," he said, almost to himself, "after what happened she asked some to take it. She printed it, and took it back on her ship. I don't know what she did with it. I don't even know her name and she has a picture with me."  
  
"I'm sorry about that, there's a lot of uncertainty there that you might never get an answer to."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"I wish I could tell you something different.

"Gon went silent for moment before speaking again, "do think I should tell people?"  
  
"Who do you wanna tell?"

"I dunno, Kurapika, Killua, aunt Mito?"  
  
"Well it's all up to you kid. Kurapika would support you, and Killua is your best friend so I'm sure he'll understand. I think telling your aunt would be good, she can offer you support I can't give. But it's all up to you."  
  
"What if I don't, want to tell anyone?"  
  
"Like I said, it's up to you, if you want to I'll be right there next to you. And if you don't want to, that's okay. This is personal information, if you don't wanna talk. That's fine. And if you wanna take your time that's cool too, I'll be right here with you no matter what."  
  
"I think I'll wait. I don't really know I to feel about it you know? I've forgotten about it for so long, I don't know what to do."  
  
"I get that kid, what you went through was rough, and you can't change the past. But that doesn't mean it can't effect you."  
  
"Yea, thanks Leorio," he smiled softly, "this helped, a lot."  
  
"I'm glad. Do you wanna head back and watch some tv?"

"Sure," Gon smiled getting up to go back to the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I wanted to delv into the women on whale Island more, and Killua's entire childhood was fucked. Also I'm a sucker for fatherly Leorio.
> 
> I tried to keep everyone in character but I dunno how well I did that, most of this was just me projecting (I wasn't molested but I was sexually exploited) so some of this was definitely ooc but I tried 😅
> 
> I can't tell if I hate this fic or love so... tell me what you think!
> 
> Ps- I know this diolouge heavy and riddled with spelling and grammar mistakes I just don't care


End file.
